the_walking_dead_video_game_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon Morris
An original character for The Walking Dead RP created by (put your name here buddy!), Damon is a British Professional Golfer caught up in the apocalypse. Character Life Pre-Apocalypse A young Golfer who studied history at Athens. He left the UK after his parents divorce over the myserious disappearance of his sister who was never found one day after school due to Damon being late picking her up. Due to arguements and blame he couldnt take it anymore and left for a new start. He has been in the US for 1 year and lived alone commited to studies. He has seen pherapists and often confuses children with a similar appearance to his sister due to the trauma of his past life yet flashbacks dont last long. Life Post Apocalypse. He is willing to lay his life for the greater good in an instant. A death of anyone close to him makes him detach, shut down and sit back. He is a good friend and a survivor. He can leave a group for days to find supplys and you count on his return. Damon met Andrew at Lillys survivor camp and went out scouting for supplies. On the way the two Brits with similar upbringings. The two are different charecters but hit it off from the beggining. Damon discovered Andrew is gay but is fine with it... he was not raised religiously. On the path Damon killed a walker and eventually they reached a neigbourhood. Damon and Andrew entered a house and whilst in there gained supplies and Damon went upstairs in search of weapons finding a gun in the hands of a dead father who killed his wife and son. Damon returned downstairs to Andrew who had made him a sandwich. A gun shot was fired seconds later killing a zombie behind them. Andrew went outside discovering Clementine post the events of The Walking Dead Game Episode 5. Clem automaticaly became Damons priority and sice he has considered her a chance at redemption for abandoning his sister. Damon laid down his arms as Clem had a gun gaining her trust. Soon after he met Molly on the road back. Molly attacked him and Andrew considering them kidnappers injuring Damons leg. A herd of walkers approached and with help Damon made it out. After gaining clothes they returned to camp where Clem and Lilly reunited. Damon and Andrew then went and cleared out Herchels Farm. During this Damon killed a few walkers but one pulled at his heart. A little girl who looked like his sister. Damon broke down decapitating her but leaving the brain for Andrew to kill. Damon then stayed and made the farm more homely for Andrew to return with Molly and Clem. After there arrival and Damon going upstairs to chat with Clem, Damon also taught he to putt in Golf. She then went downstairs and left the house. Damon was helping Molly before hearing her scream. Running around the house he killed the walker that had Clem. After this Andrew saved Damon and got bit. Molly then amputated the wound whilst Damon quaterised and covered the cut. Damon then witnessed Molly tell Clementine bluntly she is at fault and Damon smoothly covers Mollys bluntness telling Clem to learn from her errors and know her limits, she may be a person and not a kid but she is small and he reminds her that has strengths and weaknesses. After Andrew awakened Damon and Molly chatted before going to the barn and meeting Blair who is a Mute. Killed Victims Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships. Pre Apocalypse Relations: June Morris (Mother), David Morris (Father) and Beth Morris (sister) Post Apocalypse Relations: ' 'Andrew Redgrave: Andrew is the person Damon has conversed with most. The two are already good friends after little time together. Damon and Andrew seem to be two people with similar stories after both going through problems back in the UK. They seem to be defined by there response as Andrew has let loose on some of his information on his issues and this has resulted in the person before everyone today. Damon however tried to take control which lead to him witnessing his parents divorce. Damon knows Andrew is gay but is fine with it though he himself is more for the ladies... even though the golf thing hasnt got him far. Their relationship seems to have grown stronger since securing the farm. Lilly Caul: 'Damon can exist with her without agreeing to her decisions. Damon thinks Lilly is rash and does not consider the brighter picture. Damon however does admire Lilly for her leadership skills and is thankfull for her help. A person he respects. 'Clementine Marsh: 'Clem is a kid Damon sees a lot of hope in. A reason to go on. Damon first met Clementine at gun point and Damon laid down his weapons. Damon sees a chance at redemption over his troubled past in Clem and that if he can save her life for now he may get over his sister's disapearance. Clem has had a dark past that Damon can share to an extent, just not in the Apocalypse. '''Molly: '''Damon and Molly didnt have the best of starts after he was on the ass end of an ass wooping. Damon however does see eye to eye with Molly and both have a priority of saving Clem. Damon however did not like the statement involving his beloved golf club. Damon and Molly seem to be getting on better than they were and maybe Damon will get over his first meeting with Molly. '''First Appearance:'Just Surviving Another Day 'Last Appearance:'N/A 'Status:'Alive 'Series lifespan:'Just Surviving Another Day to present '''Ethnicity: Caucasian-British Weapons: 7 Iron, hand gun and a few knives.